The Things You Do
by Deziie
Summary: Brennan and Angela decide to do the craziest things that blow both Hodgins and Booth's minds. B&B fluff as well as Hodgela fluff.


A/N: Well this is another one of my stories and Brennan just does the craziest things whether she's drunk or not. Booth decides to go along with her and is shocked with her actions.

Question: Would you rather be a toilet or a tissue?

LOOOOL. My dad asked me that question, and I didn't know what to say so I thought i'd ask it on here.

Please review! :) They are much welcome.

Chapter one: Only they would do this.

* * *

Temperance Brennan was at the bar called "The Lab" with her best friend Angela Montenegro trying to win a bet.

"Okay sweetie, were going to have a bet. Whoever could drink the most shots of the strongest stuff here wins. I bet you twenty dollars each." Angela said with a huge grin on her face.

"Deal." Brennan said with a look of confidence.

Angela kept the drinks coming until they were fully wasted. They had taken a cab back to Brennan's apartment and tried to walk into the building, stumbling along the way quite a few times, they finally made it to the elevator and went up. When they reached her door Brennan fumbled around in her purse to look for her keys. Once she found her keys she opened up the door and flung right onto the couch with Angela.

"I can't believe we had 36 shots Bren." Angela said surprised.

"Yeah and it's all because of your bet. I don't even know who won." Brennan said with a drunk smile on her face.

"What time is it anyways?" Brennan said in a concerned voice.

"2:30 am, why? It's the weekend sweetie, don't go working your ass off again. You work way too hard. And besides, I think you need a break from standing over remains for over 3 hours." Angela said.

"Ange, I wasn't really thinking of work, I was actually thinking of Booth. I want to try something on him." She said with a giggle and a really wide grin.

"What are you going to do with him. It's 2:30 in the morning, and that will make it sound like an emergency to him." Angela said with a worried voice.

"Don't worry Ange, were drunk as hell and we need someone to take care of us anyways. Plus we should make him do the craziest thing he's ever seen or done. Were drunk, he'd expect it from us." Brennan said with an excited voice.

"Okay if you say so." Angela said.

They called Booth sounding more drunk than they'd ever been and Booth hurried and came over. When he had reached her apartment, he used his spare key to get in.

"Bones? Angela?" He said worriedly.

"Were here on the couch." Angela yelled out with giggles and hiccups. They both turned to Booth looking fully wasted. Hair messed up, wrinkled clothes, and a strong breath from too much liquor.

"My Hodgies, will be here to pick me up soon." Angela said as she grabbed her purse and coat giggling and hiccuping. As soon as she said that, Hodgins was at the door, scooping Angela up in his arms. She kissed him and said "Hodgie, i'm so wasteeed!" She giggled and hiccuped once more while he turned around.

"They are both too drunk, take care of ." Hodgins said on his way out.

Booth closed the door behind him and walked back to the couch seeing his Bones sleeping peacefully.

"Bones. Wakey wakey." He whispered. She awoke to his voice and gave him a quick peck on the lips.

"Woah Bones, what are you doing?" He said in a surprised voice.

"I've waited too long Booth. So i'm just going to say it.. I Love you." She whispered into his ear and gave him a long kiss grasping his hair and moaning at his touch at her waist.

"I love you too Bones, but I can't do this to you unless you refer to us as a couple. And to top that, you're wasted and your going to kill me in the morning." He said in a worried voice.

"Booth, just explain to me in the morning, i'll probably understand. And I will be your girlfriend. But right now I need you." She said in a giggly voice and started unbuttoning her blouse, slowly exposing her black laced bra. He couldn't help but stare and say that she was beautiful so he trailed kisses along her jaw and up her neck reaching her ear and nibbling on it making her moan louder than ever. She couldn't help herself either, so she took the bottom hem of Booth's shirt and lifted it above his head showing his sexy muscular body. She purred and wrapped her legs around his waist and starting kissing his neck softly. Booth picked her up with her legs still wrapped around him and carried her to her room, throwing her onto the bed gently and climbing on top of her. She took his wrists and flipped him over.

"Nu uh uh, i'm in control." She said in a seductive voice. He grinned widely while she started straddling his hips moaning while also unbuttoning he pants and sliding them off slowly. She also took his pants off and grinned.

They were both stripped in their underwear, Booth being in his flyers boxers and her being in her sexiest pair of laced underwear and bra. She tucked her fingers in the waistband of his boxers and slid them down to his ankles pulling up the thin blanket above them. He flipped her over and started kissing her passionately, quickly undoing her bra then cupping her breasts while massaging them. He laid butterfly kisses down her body and stopped at her navel. He smiled at her and slid her panties off, rubbing her clit with his thumb. She moaned loudly whispering his first name.

"Booth stop teasing!" She hissed. "I need you inside of me. Now." She said in a pleading voice. He did as he was told and slid into her slowly making her scream his name. He thrust into her slowly and changed his speed, going faster and faster, harder and harder, while she screamed his name at the top of her lungs, digging her nails into his back leaving marks. She arched her back off of the bed and moaned with Booth loudly. She didn't care if the neighbors heard, she just kept on screaming and moaning, having the time of her life, with the sexiest FBI agent. He finally slowed down and kissed her long and softly before sliding out of her. He then rolled onto her side, panting heavily. She snuggled up onto his chest and smiled while kissing him. She had the best night ever.


End file.
